


Doux

by Ahelya



Series: Clé de JJG [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode: s01 Le Dessinateur | The Evillustrator, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jean-Jacques Goldman, Post-Episode: s01 Le Dessinateur | The Evillustrator, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics, doux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Marinette ne se transformait généralement pas sans raison mais elle en avait ressenti le besoin cette nuit.





	Doux

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été inspirée par le thème « Cou » donné pendant la nuit d'écriture d'avril du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net. Le principe des nuits, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.
> 
> Au début, je ne pensais pas faire une variation sur ce thème dans ce fandom (parce que oui, j'ai fini par faire 8 OS sur ce thème, chacun dans un fandom différent…) et puis Youtube m'a rappelé cette chanson de Goldman. J'ai pris ça comme un signe du Destin.
> 
> Doux, au départ, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, m'a fait penser à penser à Nathaniel et à l'épisode Le Dessinateur mais quand il a fallu me mettre à l'écriture, quelque chose n'allait pas et après plusieurs tentatives, changement de point de vue de personnage, etc, je suis arrivée à ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**[Doux](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mxdN8U5cQM) **

 

Tout espoir était perdu avec Sabrina mais il y avait encore quelqu'un que Marinette devait voir, se rappela-t-elle soudain après avoir rêvé pendant des heures à la main d'Adrien sur son épaule. Marinette devait parler à Nathaniel. Elle devait lui faire comprendre pourquoi elle avait décidé de le tromper mais elle voulait aussi s'excuser pour avoir fait une chose pareille. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir décidé d'appliquer un tel plan pour protéger Paris mais elle regrettait d'avoir blessé Nathaniel en faisant une chose pareille. Mais quand elle l'aperçut dans les couloirs et l'appela, Nathaniel ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de se détourner d'elle et de partir très vite ailleurs. Marinette se figea sans savoir quoi faire. Devait-elle le suivre ? Mais son prochain cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer et ensuite, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir le temps de pouvoir aller lui parler. Pas grave. Elle essaierait demain alors.

 

_… Mais je serai doux_   
_Comme un bisou voyou dans le cou_   
_Attentionné, tiède, à vos genoux_   
_Des caresses et des mots à vos goûts_   
_Dans la flemme absolue, n'importe où_   
_Mais doux…_

 

Marinette ne se transformait généralement pas sans raison mais elle en avait ressenti le besoin cette nuit. Nathaniel l'évitait. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui parler et ce, même après l'énorme « Je suis désolée ! » qu'elle avait lâché dans le couloir du collège dans la journée. Cette scène avait évidemment eu lieu à proximité de Chloé qui avait transformé le tout avec son talent habituel. A la sortir des cours, tout le monde ou presque disait donc que Nathaniel lui avait dit qu'il voulait sortir avec elle et qu'elle l'avait rejeté en se moquant de lui, en lui disant qu'elle était « dé-so-lée ».

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui s'était passé !

Quelqu'un s'assit soudain à côté d'elle. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête vers cette personne. Elle était assise sur l'une des poutrelles de la tour Eiffel. Il n'y avait que peu de gens au monde qui pouvait faire une chose pareille de toute façon.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. » dit-il doucement.

Dieu merci, il venait de lui épargner le si facile jeu de mot qu'il aurait pu faire avec cette simple phrase.

« Comment t'as deviné ? » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton agacé en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il leva les bras en un geste défensif tout en souriant. Elle aurait pu se passer de ce sourire. Elle soupira. Il baissa les bras puis se rapprocha d'elle pour la pousser légèrement de l'épaule.

« Fait ton choix. Ton ton. Ta tête baissée. Ta présence ici… »

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir.

« J'ai eu une mauvaise journée. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Tu veux en parler ?

-Non.

-Ok. »

Un long silence commença. Ladybug resta immobile. Chat noir, lui, bougeait. Il balançait ses jambes qui pendaient dans le vide. Il s'étirait de temps en temps. Il tapotait du bout des doigts sur sa jambe, un de ses bras ou sur la poutrelle sur laquelle ils étaient assis. Mais il faisait tout cela sans prononcer le moindre mot, c'était ce que sa lady semblait vouloir après tout, et puis soudain…

« Concorde ou Notre Dame ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai envie de me dégourdir les pattes. Ça te dit une petite course ? Je te laisse choisir l'arrivée. » dit Char noir en se levant.

Ladybug ne répondit pas tout de suite. Avait-elle vraiment envie de rester là assisse à repenser à ce qui s'était passé ou…

« Donc… Concorde ou Notre Dame ?

Elle continuait de réfléchir, pensa soudain à refuser puis se ravisa. Peut-être que c'était une bonne idée en fin de compte…

« Notre Dame. »

Chat noir s'inclina.

« Si c'est ce que ma Lady souhaite… »

Il partit en courant. Elle se leva et le suivit.

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'assit entre les deux tours de la cathédrale quelques instants plus tard. Elle avait gagné la course.

« Dommage que tous les glaciers soient fermés. » dit Chat noir en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Ladybug acquiesça. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle pensa, pendant un instant, qu'il allait lui demander si elle avait mieux mais non, Chat noir garda le silence et finit par détourner les yeux.

« Merci. » dit-elle précipitamment.

Il se tourna vers elle et sourit.

« Chat va mieux maintenant ? »

Evidemment, maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais elle souriait tout de même.

« Tu veux en parler maintenant ? » tenta-t-il ensuite.

A sa grande surprise, oui, elle voulait bien en parler maintenant.

« J'ai blessé quelqu'un. Il ne veut plus me parler et n'accepte pas mes excuses.

-C'est son droit. »

Elle voulut protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Tu t'es excusée ?

-Oui mais…

-Tu as donc fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour le moment. »

Le regard de Chat noir se fit lointain.

« Parfois, les gens ont juste besoin d'un peu temps…

-Combien de temps ?

-Ça dépend des gens. »

Ladybug observa Chat noir pendant un long moment.

« Tu parles en connaissance de cause ?

-Peut-être…

-Tu veux en parler ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Un long silence s'installa. Ladybug commença à observer les alentours. Elle pensa à ce qui s'était passé avec Nathaniel. Peut-être que Chat noir avait raison ? Peut-être devait-elle attendre…

« La vue est jolie, dit-elle soudain pour faire cesser ce silence qui commençait à la déranger.

-Très jolie. » répondit Chat noir.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que contrairement à elle, il n'était pas en train de regarder le paysage alentour.

« Montmartre ou Bercy ? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment pour cacher sa gêne.

Chat noir cligna des yeux.

« Pour une nouvelle course…

-Ah… Montmartre ? »

Elle se leva. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle lançait son yoyo et sautait. Elle ne regardait même pas si Chat noir la suivait. Elle savait qu'il le faisait.

 

 _Je serai doux_  
_Comme un matou velours, un cachou_  
_A l'abri lovés dans notre igloo_  
_Couché, debout, sens dessus dessous_  
_Grand manitou de tous vos tabous_  
_Si doux_

 

 


End file.
